


Tease

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Cock Warming, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character, Smut, Teasing, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Martin really needs to work on his phrasing
Relationships: Martin/OC, Martin/OFC
Kudos: 6





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Awful...trash...still not meant to be serious. I wrote this a while ago.

The moan from beneath her was so faint it was almost undetectable but she heard it just the same. So faint it was more like a whimper... the sound alone strengthened some of her resolve. She could feel him pulse beneath her, still buried inside to the hilt. Only moments before she was riding him, practically using his cock to fuck herself. The noises escaping his throat were nearly obscene, his fingers dug into her hips…He urged her to slow down, he didn’t want to come too soon--she slowed down alright. Martin really needed to work or his phrasing. 

With a sigh, Jill shifted her hips sitting forward a bit eliciting another soft moan. Resisting the urge to spare him a glance, she concentrated on the cards in her hand. She placed one down on his chest, drawing another from the deck beside him. Every now and then her fingers would ghost over his sides, in what should have been a soothing caress. Each touch of her hand sent a shiver up his spine, his entire body felt flush and alive. Her walls gripped him like a vice, the pressure nearly unbearable, he just wanted her to move..do something..anything.

Jill really didn’t know how long she planned to keep this up, he was just so pretty when he begged. But he hadn’t begged, at least not yet. He remained motionless staring up at her with those eyes trying to decipher what she was going to do next. Her face was unreadable save for the look of concentration, she pulled another card from her hand placing it down on his chest. At one point she sighed, he watched her with bated breath, anticipation coursing through his veins. Please kiss me… She was leaning forward, breasts hovering inches from his face as she reach for the glass resting on the nightstand. She remained silent, condensation dripping onto his stomach causing him to gasp. She could feel the muscles of his stomach tense, he shivers just a bit. His fingers begin to trace lazy circles over her hips, hands ghosting further up her spine, touching her as if she were the most precious thing in the world…He wanted her to hold him. She still refuses to spare him a glance, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She reaches for the cards again.

A fine sheen of sweat covered his skin, and still somehow he was shivering. So close to release, it coiled at the pit of his stomach, his thigh muscles involuntarily tense. Maybe if he could get her to look at him, she might lose some of her resolve. His tongue darts over kissed bruised lips as he curls them into a small pout. “Jill..” He starts, she doesn't respond. She begins to run her fingers across his chest, thumb rolling over a hardened nipple--teasing it to a peak before scraping over it with her nail. “Ahh..” He gasps shortly, digging his teeth into his lip. She glances down at him for only a moment before repeating the action on the other.

He was panting now, every nerve ending on edge,his heartbeat hammered against his ribs. If it was possible he could feel himself swell inside of her-- she seemed to notice, she pressed against him involuntarily. “Please…” he murmurs, it was barely a whisper his fingers lightly caress her hips, roaming over her thighs silently begging her to come closer. He could feel her arousal coating his thighs, a new wave of heat spreads across his face. He can feel her contracting rhythmically around him-- It must be hard for her too? He moves them to her waist, gently squeezing, rocking against her just a bit. He heard her gasp, he was certain he did! Before he knew it she was leaning in, she tossed the cards carelessly beside him on the bed. Her lips immediately move to his neck biting down, he moans aloud.

She’s kissing him now as his arms coil around her, she’s kissing him and he’s drowning. He holds her impossibly close, as though he fears she might disappear. He moves his lips over her cheeks and eyelids, hoping she’ll let up if he decides to be soft. She shifts tilting her head a bit, he lets out a moan of protest, sitting back on her knees, his teeth digs into his lip grateful for the brief moment of friction. Her eyes roam over him freely now, laughing as she plucks one of the cards away from her chest. She begins clearing away the spare cards glued to his skin as he gazes up at her with anticipation. She leans in, tracing her fingers along his jaw, weaving them through his hair, his eyes flutter shut at the attention.

“See that wasn't so hard… I don’t think you were about to cum. “

“Oh really?” He snaps, clearly frustrated-- already regretting his tone

“Just…” He softens his voice just a bit “I-it really hurts..”

“Oh Martin… I’m sorry… “ She answers tracing her fingers along his lips. “I'm sure it does... do you wanna cum?” 

He doesn't answer, only draws her fingers between his lips, sucking on them lightly. She watches as his lips encloses around the digits, lashes like a veil resting against porcelain skin. Stray tendrils of hair stick to his forehead. He was absolutely lovely, and patient… and all hers..and he was hurting. She slowly began to roll her hips. His brows furrow as his mouth goes slack, the most beautiful moan escapes his lips. She rises up before sinking down completely, letting out a whimper of her own. He began to kiss her palm repeatedly, fingers digging into her hip rocking up to meet her thrusts. He slippes a hand between where their bodies connect,furiously rolling his thumb over her clit. 

She’s leaning back now, hands bracing against his legs, spine arched, moaning freely. His fingers dig into her hip so deeply, he was sure there would be a mark. The only sound that filtered through their ragged breath was skin moving against slicked flesh. His heartbeat hammered in his ers as his thighs began to tense. He continues to work her clit, he had no choice she held his wrist in place. She lets out a choked sob as she releases, walls of her cunt milking him like a vice. That was really all it took, evidence of her arousal coats his thighs, he cums with a shudder buried deep inside of her in several large spurts.


End file.
